Monsters of the Darkness
by miyuki Shizaka034
Summary: Old title was saving midgard. Midgard is getting closer to ragnarok. Unknown monsters have gone loose due to the rise of the dark forces..
1. Chapter 1Two Paths Meet

Miyuki: Hey, everyone! This is my first fic so pwesh have SOME mercy.D

Miyuki: I WISH I OWN RAGNAROK ONLINE! Hear that Gravity! Lend it to me for just one day…. Ppllleeeeeaaasssseeee? Playing it is not enough! (sorry, I'm very crazy and need a visit in the mental hospital.)

Someone: Get on with your story crazy freak!(Throws a shoe and misses my head by 0.55 mm.)

Miyuki: Pff.. some people… really..

Chapter 1- Two Paths Meet.

A thief waited silently hiding from any other form of life in front of Prontera. He seemed to be waiting for someone or something. Then, from out of the portal people used to enter Prontera… a novice comes out! The novice held an ice cream in her hand as she galloped across the field.

The novice did not hear the thief's breaths and sat down on the grass. The thief took his chance.

He held his breath and undid the hiding skill.

"HEY, YA LIL' NOVICE!" the thief boomed out.

The novice screamed and threw the ice cream up in the air and started running. The ice cream falls from the sky and hits the young thief.

_Aw, great. I have to remember.. what goes up, must come down…_ the thief started thinking to himself watching the novice run like a goose.

Meet one of the main characters of my story. Anton Quarax. A guy whose life does not go the way he plans it to. A thief with no sense of consideration for other people who only wants to do some practical jokes. If you do not like him, well too bad because he is going to be here for quite a long time.

Anton is young and has yet to understand what life is about. He just wants to have a friend who can help him train right now. So he then continued his adventure.

He was thinking about what joke he would pull out next when he realized something.

"Dream on Anton." the young thief muttered "since when was life on your side?"

So he got all depressed and started to march of to the desert. When he finally reached the desert, the first thing he caught sight of was a mob of wolf pups cornering a swordsman and and acolyte. There were approximately 20 pups and the two girls looked fatigued.

"Hey! You there!" the swordswoman called out to Anton "Please, help us!'

"I'm too young to die! I still want to see an angeling!" the acolyte added.

"M-me! Well, okay. Just hang in there .. and heal yourselves!" Anton bravely said as he drew out his gladius. (ching, ching, sparkle)

Anton slayed two wolf pups with double attack and continued hitting more. The two girls healed each other and their fatigue changed into great strength. Soon, the two were helping Anton beat all wolf pups.

"W-well, umm.. I never really say this to anyone but thanks." the swordsman said after they defeated all wolf pups.

"Thanks alot sir thief!" the acolyte cutely added.

Anton looked at them strangely. The acolyte seemed normal and adorable but the swordsman seemed all gloomy and stuff.

The swordsman noticed his strange stare. "Well, I suppose you want us to introduce ourselves?"

"Hahaha! I love introducing! T'is I! Lilia Stone of the beautiful rose! Heeheehee..." the acolyte said much more cutely.

"And I'm Alena Stone-"the swordsman bowed but got interupted by Lilia

"Alena Stone of the brave sword!"

Anton stared again then snapped out soon enough."I'm Anton Andes and I'm a thief with great dreams!" he passionately said.

Alena stared in what seems to be disgust. Lilia seemed awed with Anton's short "speech".

"What were you doing with those wolf pups?" questioned Anton curiously.

"My nitwitt sister has no idea what she was doing." Alena answered dryly.

Lilia looked like she was gonna faint."You mean mean swordsman! You eeeeeevvvvvvviiiiiiiilllll big sister! Grrrr..."

"Dont take it too seriously girl. So what are you still doing here? You expect some reward? Well, too bad. We don't have anything ourselves."

Quarax looked dumbstrucked with what the swordsman said. _Ssassy..._"No.. no, I don't want anything."

"Then get a move on! We thanked you and you accepted our thanks now, I guess we don't have anything to do with each other now huh?" Alena sharply said.

"Please sis, don't be like that to him! I'm sure he's not like any other thieves we've met!" Lilia whispered.

_Oh, so that's it! She thinks I'm a baddie..._Anton thought to himself.

Alena stood quiet."So, you wanna join us? Make it quick. We have levels to reach..."

"Really? You're asking me to join you guys?" Anton was wrapped in disbelief.

"Yeah! Why not! So, will you will you will you?" Lilia asked persistently.

"Would you really allow me to?"

"Make it quick boy. We asked you and you're supposed to answer." Alena said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh,uh, sure! Why not?" Anton accepted the offer happily.

"Yay! New member in the party! Hee hee... I'm happy" Lilia swayed in the desert path.

"Welcome to our party. We don't have and don't want a name and don't act like an eight year-old here, got that?" Alena walked off to another part of the desert to train more.

"I'm sorry my sister's like that." Lilia said to Anton. "But, when she was young, something bad and unforgetable happened to her and she hardly trusted anyone ever since."

The words struck Anton. "No, it's okay.. People are different right?"

"Well, just that if you're going to hang around, then you'll have to deal with her bad attitude."Lilia carefully said.

"Hey, you two! Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there and rot like a dead rat?" Alena called out to them.

"Come on sis! That's no way to treat a new member! Go easy!" Lilia shouted after her sister who was already making her way to the other portal.

Anton followed them, thanking God he had found this people and had helped them._Life actually worked out for once.. Except Alena's attitude..._

And so the three moved on to train together and tried to get to know each other.

* * *

Miyuki:...That was short wasn't it? And bad too! Admit it! Ah well, I suck. Reviewsh pwesh! 


	2. Chapter 2Alena's Past

Miyuki:…..(sighs)…… My story is really bad isn't it? Ah, well…

Miyuki: (fetal position, thumb sucking) Hahahaha.. I own ragnarok online! No, I don't. Just being weird..

* * *

Chapter 2- Alena's Past 

Anton, Alena, and Lilia walked through Sograt desert looking for more and more monsters to take on. They scanned every part of the field, but they could not find any monsters around. So, they decided proceed to the nearest town.

"Give me the map, Lilia." Alena said this time with a little compassion in her voice.

_Wow.. She sounds nice when she's calm..._ Anton told himself, feeling something wierd as if a rock was thrown down his stomach.

Meanwhile, Lilia rummaged through her bag over and over.

"Oh, come on now... Don't tell me.."Alena looked at her sister.

"I... I lo-l-l-l-lost...the m-ma-ma-map..." stuttered Lilia in fear.

Alena started to have those anger marks on her head."..WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Lilia kneeled and begged in front of her sister.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO GET THROUGH THIS DESERT, WITHOUT A MAP!" Alena and Lilia was about to start a useless fight like all siblings do when Anton interupted.

"Girls! Please! Let's work this out peacefully! I have a map so we can use mine, okay Alena? And Lilia, don't ever loose something important like that ever again okay?" Anton pulled out a map out of his pack and gave it to Alena.

"Lucky for you, Lilia, Anton had a map. Well, anyways, lets get a move on. We don't want to be caught by night fall here in the desert." Alena rolled open the map and proceeded to Morroc, the town in the desert.

Lilia blushed and whispered "thanks" in Anton's ear.

Anton smiled and followed Alena towards the city of Morroc.

* * *

It was sunset when the three finally got to Morroc. Lilia was tired and needed a good inn to sleep in. 

"You came from here. You know where a good place to stay can be found?" Alena questioned Quadrax.

Anton stood for a while and started thinking."Hmmm... I think it's around there. C'mon follow me."

"Are we there yet?" Lilia answered before they even moved. Alena hit her sister hard on the head to say in actions:"_Get a move on!_"

The two sisters followed Anton through some alleys burstling with people from other towns.

"Are you sure there's one here? It seems like all people around here!" Lilia called after Anton.

"Yeah, I remember it to be somewhere here..."Anton turned once more to another alley.

There was a big structure at the end of the alley."_inn_" It wrote on a sign.

"This is the place?" Alena assumed.

"Yep. This is the best inn I could remember..." Anton walked towards the inn.

"Wait, how much is the pay?" Alena asked checking her wallet.

"Um... We'll just have to find out right?"

So, they walked in the inn. Inside was full of travelers or tourists. They proceeded to the counter.

"Welcome. How may I help?" The woman in charge asked.

"How much for a night's stay?" Alena asked.

"10,000 zeny." The woman said simply.

"What?"Lilia, Alena and Anton said in chorus.

"Quality has its price, dearies."

"But,when I was still living here, it wasn't that expensive for a night's stay!" Anton protested.

"Times are hard now my boy."

Alena sighed and placed 10,000 zeny on the counter."Room for three available?"

"Of course." The woman took the money and ordered another employee to lead them to their room.

"You owe me 3,000 zeny, okay?" Alena said to Anton who was already lying down.

"Yeah, sure. Here." Anton took his wallet out and took 3,000 from it.

"Hey, we leaving tomorrow, sis?" Lilia questioned.

"That's why I said '_one night_'." Alena answered quickly."Well, get some rest. We both know you're tired."

Alena walked out the room for no known reason, leaving Anton and Lilia.

When she was surely outside, Anton asked "So, what happened to her when she was young?"

Lilia opened her eyes wide."Well, she was fooled by a 'friend', as he wanted to be called. He was a blacksmith and his name was Org. He was our neighbor when we were young. Me and Alena used to play with him when he had time. He was a good man really, but I wasn't that close. Alena was closest to the man and little did she know what he wanted really. Org wanted to kill our parents. He had a strange grudge upon them and wanted revenge."

"And so, one night, Org told my sister that he wanted to come to our house for dinner if it was okay. Alena quickly asked our parents and they too, accepted. So, that night, we all had dinner. Org stayed late. Late that me and Alena were sound asleep in our rooms. But Alena woke up to get a drink. When she came down, she saw it. Org was holding a knife against our father's throat, ready to kill him. She didn't see our mother. She seemed to have escaped for the window was broken. She shouted for mercy for our father but Org had already pushed the knife through."

Anton looked like he would faint. "So, why is she so hard to hang on to now?"

"Well, since that day, she started to train as a novice to protect me." Lilia smiled slightly. "She did not want to trust anyone because of what Org has done."

"So she doesn't trust me?" Anton asked.

"No, I think she's actually trying to trust in others once again."Lilia smiled again."She's trying. I know it."

* * *

Miyuki: I'll update soon. Whatever. I suck!

Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3How Do I Get Her Trust?

Miyuki: No, I do not own ragnarok online. Gravity does.Why do I act so goody-goody now? Because I have been to therapy and am now living a happy life. Anyways, story sucks. Read it. Thank you all!

* * *

Chapter 3-How Do I Get Alena's Trust? 

"Hey Lilia, wake up! It's morning already." Alena stood up from the bed and stretched.

yawn"Morning already? Give me 3 minutes..."Lilia whispered sleepily.

"Your three minutes become three hours sister. C'mon get up. Anton already went out to get some air."

Lilia sat up and began to rub her eyes sleepily. "Hey sis, do you trust Anton?"

"Hmmm? Why do you ask?" Alena sat down next to her sister.

"Just curious. So, do you?"

"I don't know, really. I can't seem to feel if I trust him or not..." Alena stared at her sister.

Lilia nodded then stood up to get dressed. So did Alena.

When they finished packing dressing up and everything, Lilia called to her sister "Last one down is a rotten poring!"

"Hey! No fair! I'm carrying all your stuff and mine! Wait up!"Alena shouted after Lilia.

"Too bad, sis!" Lilia ran down the stairs to look for Anton.

"Heeeeyyyyy! Wait up, Lilia! Come on, help me!" Alena called after her sister.

boog boog boog boog boog

Alena had fallen down the stairs and landed on her sister.

"Get off me s-sis! I ca-can't breath..." Lilia choked the words out.

Alena tried to get up and help her sister up as well.

"Hey there, girls! What'cha doin'?" Anton's voice called out from the other side of the hall.

"Is it soo unseeable?" Alena asked irritatedly.

"Um... Yeah?"

"Boys... Really!"

"Here, um, let me help you guys." Anton took the bags and everything and helped the girls upright. Alena looked at him with guilt and walked towards the counter to check out.

They were finally able to leave and then they decided where they would go next. Alena suggested Byalan, Lilia suggested Payon dungeon and Anton suggested Ant hell

"Well, I dunno with you guys. Where do you think we could fight monsters that won't kill us?" Anton asked the two other girls.

"It depends on our skills. Lilia doesn't really fight that much and you, well, you're an agility strength. I'm an intelligence vitality." Alena said.

"Well, I can fight in Payon! I can kill with heal there, right?" Lilia asked in a childish voice.

"Fine, fine. So, it's Payon?"

_If I'm gonna earn her trust, then I gotta agree on what she says!_Anton thougtht."Yeah! Sure..." _But, isn't Payon far from here if we're going to walk?_

"Wait Lilia. Payon's far from here if we walk. We also don't want to spend more than we did for the inn." Alena told her sister lovingly. "But then, Ant hell is full of chain monsters. If we attack one all of them will go after us..."

_Oh, jeez. Really! Life hates me..._ Anton miserably thought. "Um, so it's Byalan?"

"Of course sir Anton!" Lilia told Anton.

So they walked all the way to Izlude and got on the boat that would lead to Byalan.

"Oh, poring's curse! I forgot we have to pay..." Alena muttered before going on-board.

"It's only 500 zeny." Anton answered.

"That's the problem. We don't have anymore money. We need the 3,000 for emergency use..."

"Oh.. Well, um, I'll pay then! 1,500 only anyways.." Anton offered the sisters._ 1,500 only... Yeah, right..._

"Wow! That's so nice of you brother Anton! Haha! You're really nice" Lilia complimented.

"Oh, why, how flattering of you.." Anton muttered as he reluctantly gave the remaining 1,500 zeny he had._ Things I do for trust..._

"Thanks, Anton. That was really nice of you." Alena said quietly.

Anton looked at Alena who seemed like she was almost incredibly sorry for what she had done the past years of her life.

* * *

Byalan island. 

"Wow.. The boat was sooo cool! Let's do it again!"Lilia said dumbly.

"Jeeez, Lilia. You gotta act more your age. You're turning 13 already!" Alena said.

"Hmmm... Okay! I'll do it! Hahahahaha."

"Come on, girls! Let's go train!" Anton tried to sound asagitated as ever. He marched towards the entrance to the cave bravely.

_Boys have so much energy don't they.._ Alena said in her mind almost blushing. _Should I really trust him? Or will he hurt Lilia in the future and end up using me like that evil man did... _The thought of Org enraged Alena.

"Sis? Stop daydreaming and let's go! You should try to act more your age!" Lilia teased pleasantly.

"Ugh... That's uncool, Lilia. Just want you to know."

* * *

Inside the cave. 

"Wow! This is even better than the boat! This is the first time I've been here! It's such a water wonder!" Lilia exclaimed excited as ever.

"The place is a wonder but the monsters are pains. Be careful girls!" Anton tried to sound'nice'. "Why hasn't Lilia been here?"

"Because. She stays at the inn whenever I go here." Alena said simply.

"I stay just because you tell me to, sis. Don't try to fool Anton." Lilia said, indirectly scolding her sister.

"I'm not that much of a fool, Lilia" Anton muttered.

"A point well expressed, Anton!" Alena supported.

They started to walk deeper into the cane when a hydra attacks Lilia.

"Aaahhh! What is that thing?" Lilia says in surprise.

"It's a Lilia-eater. Don't move!" Alena drew out her two-handed sword (sparkle sparkle)and began to slash the hydra.

Anton took out his gladius from its sheath and started double attacking the hydra as well.

"Heal! Heal! Heal! Heal! Heal!" Lilia casted upon herself not noticing that the damages were not that critical.

"Lilia! Stop doing useless things! You're wasting your time and spell points on too much heals!" Alena bashed the monster hard.

"Oh... Okay.." Lilia blushed and drew out her swordmace. "Take this and that and this you me-eating monster!"

"Man, she believed you on that.." Anton whispered to Alena and heard her chuckle. _Wow, she sounds even better lauging..._

Finally, the hydra died and so they continued their training.

After a few more monsters which took several minutes, Lilia sat down tired. Anton then approached Alena.

"H-hey.." He choked. _That was a bad start._

"Yeah...?" Alena though, sounded the same.

"I know you might not like me for what I'll ask.. But.. do you trust m-me?"

Alena looked down and she looked guilty. "Well, yeah... I'm beginning to do so. U-umm, Anton?"

"Wow, thank goodness. Yeah?"

"Err... I'm s-s-s-s-sorry I was a jerk when we first met.. It was just that it was hard for me to trust other people" Alena apologized. "It's just that everything seemed so hard for me... I'm truly sorry."

Lilia watched the two talk to each other. "This might be good." She said as she held on to her munak hat.

"Well, Lilia told me what happened." Anton started. "And I understand what you feel.. Everything's okay for me..."

"Wow, you ARE nice... Hehe. Oh, yeah, LILIA!" Alena shouted.

"Uh-oh. I smell trouble cooking..." Lilia quickly stepped up to her sister and laughed uncomfortably.

"You really are a trouble maker sometimes..." Alena said rubbing her sister's head lovingly.

"Haha. Cut that out!"

"Sisterly love..." Anton said softly. Too soft that it was not within earshot.

And so they all finally got along quite well.

* * *

Miyuki: Read and review while I take over the world!  
I was taught how to during my therapy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	4. Chapter 4Monster Attack

Miyuki: Hey, everyone! I haven't updated for quite some time already 'coz I'm lazy and everything! But, what the heck. I'll do this!

Miyuki: Okay already! I **do not** own ragnarok online because of many reasons! But, I really, really wish I did. (Smiles grimly)

* * *

Chapter 4-Monster Attack 

"Hahahahahaha! I can't believe that I've been missing soo much of that lately!" Lilia exclaimed. "All because sis wouldn't let me!"

Alena looked grimly at her sister. "Oh, so that's how you want it?"

"Hehe! 'course not! I knew you were doing that because the monsters would be too strong for me that time!"

Alena looked amazed. "Really? Are you serious?"

Lilia smiled. "Of course.. NOT! Hahahahahaha! I got ya!"

_Man! She's energetic!... Too energetic._ Anton thought to himself watching the sisters chase each other until Alena got Lilia and started tickling her.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop tha'! Hahahahaha! Tha' tickles!" Lilia laughed.

"It does? I know!" Alena smiled.

"Why don't you do tha' to Anton instead? The past 12 and a half years of my life, you'd been doin' tha' to me!"

Alena stopped and let Lilia go. "Nah. Thieves are too fast for swordsmen. But, acolytes aren't too fast for me."

"Oooh... Please just stop. No! Don't come any closer to me." Lilia backed away.

"Relax, you. I'm just gonna get my sword and put it somewhere where you won't sneak into!" Alena dragged the sword to her side of the room and placed it beside her bag.

Lilia laughed. Anton looked and asked. "Why? What did she do to yer sword?'

Lilia laughed harder. "I took it out and placed a broken sword handle there. Duh, there was no blade. When sis pulled it out to whack a poring, she ended up whacking with that dumb old handle!"

Anton started laughing too, but Alena just turned off the lights. "Get to sleep you laughing gased freaks!"

* * *

The next morning, they headed for Prontera for some money making and maybe some shopping. Alena sold some stuff to some people in need of quest items, Lilia sold what she did not need to the weapon shop, and Anton looked for supplies they would need for their journey. 

"Hey, sis." Lilia called out. "Check these out!" She pointed to some antique like swords. Some had special unknown carvings upon them and some just seemed like your old two-handed sword.

"Lilia, as much as you say my sword is soo useless, I think we can't afford them right now." Alena said without even looking at the price nor listening to what the merchant was saying.

"1,500 zeny. Not affordable? Look, it's even a haendonggum. It's strong too!" Lilia said full of enthusiasm.

"... 1,500 ZENY? Whoa! I'm buying that!" Alena quickly opened the purse and gave the money quickly. She sold her old sword as soon as she could and decided to meet Anton at last.

"Jeez! How long do girls shop!" Anton said. His voice full of boredom.

"We just bought a new sword that's all!" Lilia answered.

"What more if you were shopping for clothes?" Anton muttered.

"Hey what's that supposed to..."

BANG! Crashing noises interrupted Alena and suddenly there was a roar of fear from Prontera. There were people who started running from afar. The three looked at each other in confuse. Lilia looked terrified, Anton and Alena worried.

"What was that?" Alena asked.

"I dunno but maybe..." Anton stopped at the sight of a gigantic monster that rose from the horizon. There were atleast two of them standing there. "What are those?"

"That's what I said!"

"Guys! I do-don't t-think t-th-thisi-i-i-is a..a. good time t-to f-f-f-fight.." Lilia stuttered.

"Huh? What d'ya mean lil' guy?" Anton stared.

"Err.. How do I put it? Oh, right. JUST RUN FOR MIDGARD'S SAKE!"

Anton and Alena looked behind them and saw the monster advancing nearer towards Prontera. The monster looked clearer now. It had razor sharp fangs and scally face and body. It looked like adragon with arms and a sharp blood covered horn.

"AAAAAHHH! WHAT IS THAT THING!" They heard people shout.

"JUST START EVACUATING!" Anton shouted clearly to the people around. And they all started running unaware of the danger that Midgard has brought upon them. Lilia, Alena and Anton ran through the thick crowd. Everyone wanted to get out safe but it was hard considering some special force was trying to go near the monster.

A troop of the special force stopped Alena and the other two. "Have you seen anyone with an emerald sword, a golden bracelet and a necklace with a letter 'z' on it? We're looking for that boy!" He asked.

"No, we haven't seen him in this crowd so thick!" Alena shouted due to the screams of most commoners.

"Shoot!" The soldier quickly ranfarther from them.

They continued running until another great loud crash stopped the noise. One of the monsters has raised its hand and summoned some kind of gray mist upon Prontera. The fog thickened and soon it was hard to see even the people around you.

Everything seemed to be just a white blurr around Anton as he shouted for the girls. He tried to beat the other people's voices, also shouting for their companions. Someone who seemed to be a swordsman bumped Anton.

"Anton? Is that you?" the voice asked.

The voice registered in Anton's mind. "Alena? That's you isn't it? Where's Lilia?"

"Right here. Do you know what happened?"

"No. I can't see a thing!"

Alena was just about to answer when a loud cry of pain echoed loudly. The cry was followed by another one saying "THE MONSTERS HAVE BEGUN ATTACKING!"

The people started shouting again, this time running in different ways. The chaos was too much for them to get out of there. Even kafras are running.

"Well, we might as well provide help to the squads, right?" Anton said.

"What!" Lilia blurtted out. "Brother, are you crazy! Someone already died! We don't stand a chance against a menace monster like that!"

"She has a point, Anton." Alena backed up her sister.

"Yeah. A few won't help. But if there's more people to fight along side with us, then we might stand a chance!"

Alena and Lilia remained quiet.

"So? Are you with me, girls?"

Alena looked at Anton even though the fog was thick. "Do we spread the idea to the people?"

Lilia stared blank. "Are you guys serious about this! Those monsters will murder us all!"

"Lilia." Alena started compassionately. "There are alot of things you need to learn about life. One of those.. Is to take a chance."

Lilia stared quietly.

"So what is it kiddo? Are you with us?" Anton asked.

Lilia closed her eyes tight then said a feint yes.

Quickly, they started telling those who would listen and many other people. Most were kind enough to say yes due to a little persuation.

And so, they gathered more and more people to help and soon, they think they finally have enough to help. They started moving towards the roaring sound the monsters were making. They all prepared for a hiddeous battle ahead.

* * *

Miyuki: Hah! Done! Oh yeah! No, the story is not done! My homework is! HAHA!

ReAd AnD ReViEw.. Please?


	5. Chapter 5Mad Monster Plan

Miyuki: Hello world! I'm here to continue my (stupid) story! Mwahahahahaha! You all better read it or I shall be forced to really take over the world!

Miyuki: I do not own ragnarok online and will never own it because I'm just you're normal girl who **does not** own a company like gravity... sigh On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5- Mad Monster Plan 

"So there's already been a monster attack in Prontera?" an oldrustyvoice asked.

"Yeah, you got that right!" croaked a rough voice.

"Shut up and show some respect you idiotic cave man!" another voice came through. "Remember that you're talking to the elder! The roots of all our plans!"

"Oh, why are you so... erm... Why are you such a _perfectionist_? Honestly, I think that your overdoing things by a far!"

"I'm a perfectionist! Well, you're the dope! You're always so violent! That's why most of your enemies get to fool you when I'm not there! It's good that I don't leave you out to rott, Org!"

"Oh yeah! You wanna fight, huh, Zieg!"

"Bring it on, loser!"

"STOP THIS AT THIS MOMENT!" the old one asked. "Seriously you both should grow up."

"S-sorry, sir.." both muttered.

"Now then, tell me, how's the attack in prontera?" The elder asked.

"Sir, we left a spy to observe the attack. As of now, we don't have any idea how it's going" the man, Zieg, answered.

"So you don't know what's happening over there yet!" Org roughly interupted. The elder eyed him. "Oh, right. Sorry"

"But whatever is happening there sir, I'm sure.. It's gonna be one heck of a catastrophe.."

* * *

Back in Prontera, warriors are still desperately trying to fend off the two monsters. Anton, Alena and Lilia have been once again separated. 

"MAN! This stinks! ouch I can't find either Alena or Lilia... Where could they be!" Anton whispered to himself.

"ANTON! LILIA! WHERE ARE YOU! Seriously, if and when I find Anton... **HE IS DEAD!**" Alena shouted through the noise.

"SISTER? W-where are you? sniffs I don't wanna get lost here!" Lilia called out from the other side of the crowd.

Meanwhile, an assasin sat still in a tree, observing the desperate fight. "Man, this is BORING... I hate Zieg... He had to let me watch this stupid _show, _which HE says.. will be.. what's the word he used? Oh, right.. 'interesting'"

The assasin continued to watch the strugle. Finally noticing something strange, she stood up on the branch.

"Who could that guy be? He looks kinda... stupid in that crusader outfit.." She continued to observe the boy, who was fighting along the frontline. "He's good.. He might be able to stop the monsters... I think that I'll have to give him a little something as a reward.."

The assasin drew out a throwing knife and aimed it. With perfect concentration, she thrust the knife at lighting fast speed. The knife surprised the crusader, but did not hit him. The assasin then drew more knives and thrust more. The crusader, strugling between the monster and the knives, raised his shield. An amazing aura glowed from him and all the knives the assasin threw, were reflected. Some were even thrust back to her!

"Dammnit.. He's really good.. Too bad.. If he had just let himself get hit," the assasin grimly smirked. "He wouldn't die later on.."

The assasin jumped off the tree and joined the crowd. She made her way through beside the crusader.

"You're good, you know.." the assasin murmured in the crusader's ear. " Too bad... You won't last for long."

The crusader looked at her as if the monster was not there. "I know I'm good.. You don't have to tell me.. What do you want?"

"All I want, your Highness.." the assasin grinned. "Is for Prontera and all the other cities.. To be under the control of our society.."

The crusader was struck at the words '_your Highness_'. "H-how did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious.. You **do** have that necklace... And that sword.. No normal person could have that kind.."

"So.. You know what's going around inside the palace, huh?" the crusader asked together with a strong blow to the monster. "So, what's your name?"

"Candis Evera.. My name is Candis Evera, prince Zielot.." the assasin introduced. "And yes, I know everything you low lives do inside that stinkhole you call a palace.. And I know all about your idiotic rituals, from the presenting of the sword... To the bestowing of the dragon's flame...Those rituals do sound quite interesting sometimes, doesn't it?"

The crusader looked awed and strucked. "How did you know all this!" he answered in a hushed tone. "These things are supposed to be kept secret from the public! Who told you all this!"

"I really think that you should charge treason on some one... Someone under _your_ control, prince.. Kent.. Your right hand friend.." Candis sneered.

Zielot looked so shock. "You lie.. He would never do such a thing! No.. Never!"

"Okaay... But you should heed my word, prince.. One day you shall find out that what I said was the truth..Kent was the one behind these monsters.. Kent had created all these havoc.. This was part of his plan, Zielot. He has betrayed you, _your Highness_..." And with those words.. Candis left without a trace.. The prince was left with that doubt.

Candis ran farther and farther away. "And now.. Kent's beloved plan is now in place..."


End file.
